


Shut Up And Kiss Me

by Bite_Me_Tin_Can



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor is only mentioned like twice but he's a good brother, Fluff, Gavin has trust issues, Gavin likes cats, Gavin sucks at emotions, Hank is mentioned like once but he's a good dad, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, M/M, Nightmares, Nines and Gavin are engaged, Nines and Gavin own three cats and you can pry that from my dead hands, Nines is a good boyfriend, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), RK900 is called Nines, So does Nines, You can bite me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bite_Me_Tin_Can/pseuds/Bite_Me_Tin_Can
Summary: Gavin woke up with a nightmare, and not wanting to disturb his fiancé, he went for a walk and tried to fix his stress alone. Nines wasn't going to let him struggle alone.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/RK900
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Shut Up And Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> First time actually writing a shipping fanfiction, so ignore any sloppiness. I also suck at slowburn and I'm a touch-starved mf so let me have this fluffy piece of shit. :)

All Gavin seems to register is his breath in the cold. When had it started snowing? He doesn't know, but he does know it's snowing now. Hands reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a silver lighter with the engraving "R.G." Nines had given it to him on their anniversary. Gavin still couldn't believe it had been five years since the protests. Five whole years. Five years since the world shook, five years since androids broke the silence and demanded rights. Anti-android protests had surged in the three years that followed, and in normal circumstances, Gavin would have joined the angry protestors.

But these weren't normal circumstances.

Gavin Reed, the rude, edgy, depressed, angry police detective had fallen hopelessly for an android. But not just any android. He'd fallen for the only released RK900 model in existence. CyberLife had planned on releasing hundreds of thousands of them to try and stop the android uprising, but after President Warren made it illegal to commit crimes towards androids and gave them rights, CyberLife was forced to stop. They only produced one model, which was handed over to the DPD to work alongside Connor, the RK800 android who broke the world when he went deviant and helped their robo-messiah pass all kinds of laws and acts.

The RK900 had been made into Gavin's partner, no matter how much he bitched and complained. Fowler had given him an ultimatum. Gavin had to either work with the android, or turn in his gun and badge. Gavin, of course, was too full of pride to let himself quit.

Everything had been awkward for a while, Gavin barely tolerating the android's existence. But after a year of working together, the android that Gavin claimed to hate had been the one that comforted Gavin in the pits of despair, and was there after Gavin's failed attempt to die. Gavin was forced to take six months of trauma-leave, in which time he thought hard and long about his life. That damned android never left his side, and after Gavin's second attempt, the steely, cold eyes of his partner had been what caused him to step back from the ledge and start therapy. Gavin was an asshole, that was never going to change, but he had to admit that he had a soft spot for that rude, abrasive, cold android.

So here Gavin sat, on a bench four blocks from his and his fiancé's home, at two in the morning, smoking for the first time in two months. He'd tried to quit, god he had, but sometimes things could only be resolved or forgotten with a stinging in his lungs and a cloud of nicotine.

Gavin hated the nightmares that would plague his mind. Always the same dream, sometimes with variation, but always of the same memory. Usually he'd let Nines comfort him, but he hated putting him through that, so Gavin turned to ways to comfort himself. Late night coffee, midnight walks, two in the morning smoke breaks, anything so he wouldn't have to put his husband-to-be through that pain of comforting him. Gavin Reed: a mess. A mess of a person, a mess of a man, a mess of a mind. Gavin took a sharp inhale, coughing on the harsh smoke in his lungs, marveling at how someone like Nines could ever love him.

Who could ever love Gavin Reed?

No one.

Hank had tried to make some piece with Gavin years prior, after Gavin had some sort of mental breakdown, but it wasn't love. Hank was trying to be fatherly, but Gavin didn't think it was genuine.

Gavin took another breath, steadying himself before he inhaled more smoke, then breathed a thick cloud into the air. His could breath mixed with the nicotine in the cold air, a grey and white cloud filling his vision. He almost didn't hear the footsteps coming near as Gavin rubbed the ring on finger. Nines' ring. A simple band, an engagement ring. Who taught that damned android how to propose? Must've been Connor. Connor was a good brother, he had helped Nines through deviancy, since the poor android didn't get to follow his directives when he woke up. Gavin couldn't imagine what it would've been like to be born and then thrown into the cold, cruel, unforgiving world and told to figure it out.

Except he did.

Because it had happened to him.

Gavin let out another exhale of nicotine-scented smoke when a cold hand met his shoulder. Gavin was startled a bit, but quickly realized who the hand belonged to. He put his cigarette out, though there was no hiding he had been smoking, but he wasn't going to continue with Nines there. Gavin sniffled a bit in the cold and looked up at his fiancé. Once cold blue eyes, now warm, met his. "Gavin? What are you doing out here? It's late, and it's below freezing." His lover's LED flashed yellow for a brief moment before Gavin groaned. He hated when the tall, handsome android scanned him. It made him feel like he had no privacy, though he knew Nines only did it out of concern.

"Needed to think," Gavin mumbled in response, turning away from his lover.

Nines sat down next to Gavin, giving his jacket to the shorter brunet. Gavin gratefully accepted it and hugged himself, wrapping up in the jacket. "Want to talk about what happened?" Gavin shook his head and Nines knew not to push further.

The silence was deafening for a few minutes before Nines broke the heavy air. "You're smoking again." Gavin closed his eyes and gave a heavy sigh. 

"Nines, I'm sorr-"

"I don't want to hear you say you're sorry. I don't want an apology."

Gavin hated when Nines had that tone of voice. It always made him feel bad, it made him feel like he'd fucked up royally. And he had. He'd lied about going sober.

The taller brunet wrapped his arm around his lover and pulled him close. Gavin was started when something wet hit the top of his head, hitting his hair. Was Nines... crying?

Gavin didn't get to look up and see before Nines rested his chin on top of Gavin's head, sniffling slightly and holding him close. That pitiful sound made Gavin's heart break. He stopped hugging himself and wrapped his arms around the warm, artificial skin of his lover. "Nines, I'm sorry."

"I know, Gavin."

The name rung in his ears. God he must have messed up bad for Nines to call him anything other than "Detective" or some cheesy pet name. Gavin always told Nines to call him by his names, but the love that filled the word "Detective" made Gavin realize that Nines always used it as a term of endearment. Hearing his name leave the taller brunet's lips felt like torture to Gavin. 

"I love you, you know that, right?"

Nothing.

Gavin felt like he was about to start crying. He broke the embrace, shivering in the cold to look up at Nines. His LED hadn't changed from yellow. Gavin took a deep, steadying breath. "I had another of those... nightmares. I didn't want to bother you, I thought I'd be okay by myself." Nines' face no longer showed sadness, but concern. He kissed his beloved detective's forehead.

"I thought we agreed to tell each other these things, love."

"I know, I know. I just... I'm used to handling these things alone. I don't like pushing my issues onto you. And god knows I have many."

"You're never pushing, love. I want to help you."

Gavin nodded, and Nines pulled something out of his pocket, passing it to the detective. Nicotine gum. Gavin closed his eyes and sighed, passing his box of cigarettes to Nines, before opening the box and popped a piece in his mouth. He leaned his head on Nines' shoulder, feeling his body relax as Nines rubbed soothing circles on his back. Gavin let out a heavy sigh, feeling tired.

"Want to talk about your nightmare?" 

Silence filled the void for a bit, and Nines knew not to push, but Gavin just nodded after a bit. 

"I was... It was that memory again. I thought... I thought I was with my dad again."

That was all Gavin needed to say, all he could say. Nines just kept rubbing his back, helping to keep the detective calm. Gavin didn't bring anything else up. He just sat there in the cold darkness, holding onto Nines. Nines kissed Gavin's head. 

"We should be heading back now. You'll catch cold."

"You're not my babysitter, tin can, let me stay here a little longer."

"I am your fiancé, meat bag, now let me take you home." Gavin chuckled softly, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands. His sleeve slipped slightly, revealing thin white scars. Nines knew some of them were new, but he didn't dare say anything, not wanting to upset the detective. Instead, he placed gentle kisses on his palms and wrists. Gavin relented and allowed Nines to help him up, the pair walking home, holding hands. 

The walk home wasn't long, it was maybe ten minutes. Gavin unlocked the door to their apartment, the two going inside, met with the insistent meows of three cold, clingy cats. A grey tabby, a black cat, and a calico cat all rubbed on Gavin and Nines' legs, not pleased with their late night absence, eager to go back to bed. Gavin and Nines put their jackets on the coat rack by the door, Gavin kicking his shoes off and heading to go shower, while Nines tidied up a bit, putting their shoes were the belonged. Gavin went into their small bathroom, closing the door behind him, but he didn't lock it. He stripped his clothes off, starting the warm water, before climbing into the shower and letting the warm rain hit his face. 

Gavin stood in the warmth for thirty minutes, scrubbing the filth from his body, running fingers through his hair so he could clean it. Nines always reminded the detective that he can't just wet his hair when he showered, that wasn't enough to clean it. Gavin new clean hair meant soft hair, soft hair meant Nines would run his hand through Gavin's hair, and that means Gavin is happy.

After he cleaned himself, he turned off the water and stepped onto the bath mat, taking a towel and rubbing his body and his hair until his was dry. He pulled on some grey sweatpants and an old t-shirt, then left the bathroom and went to climb into bed with his lover. Nines had already gone back to the bedroom, reading a book. A warm cup of tea, meant for Gavin, sat on the nightstand. Gavin climbed into bed, taking his place next to Nines and kissing his cheek. Nines placed his book to the side and held Gavin close. "Want me to hold you while you go back to sleep? It might prevent another nightmare."

"Nines."

"Yes, love?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

The android smiled and did as instructed. Warm lips collided, all pressure seeming to melt away as they held each other. Gavin broke the kiss to lay his head on Nines' chest before slipping into a deep sleep. Gavin slept better than he had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that wasn't as terrible as I thought it was. Feel free to comment and let know what you think! (Or just leave it on read, it doesn't matter. I can see the amount of hits I get, if you really read it that I will be content with the knowledge that my work occupied your mind for a time.)


End file.
